What Just Happened?
by ShoutingThroughStitchedLips
Summary: Hatred doesn't always have to STAY hatred... apparently. Rated T for language and content  just in case.  Yaoi/BoyxBoy, so if you don't like, don't read.


**Hey, everybody! Char here. This is my first (and POSSIBLY only) Furuba fanfic. That, my darlin' readers, is up to you. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Furuba belongs to Natsuki Takaya; I'm good, but I'm not THAT good.**

**Warning: this is yaoi/ boyxboy; if you don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

**What Just Happened?**

"Damn rat!" Kyo yelled, and ran forward, punching Yuki in the stomach so hard that he was sent flying. The rat landed among the bushes with a thud and groaned, holding his stomach as he stood up gingerly.

"Im... possible..." he said under his breath. Kyo just stared at him for a moment before turning to run around the house and out of sight. Yuki shook his head slightly, bewildered, before walking slowly toward the house, wincing as he went.

* * *

"Kyo?" Kyo turned quickly, on guard, but relaxed when he saw only Tohru, coming up the ladder with a concerned look on her face.

"Hey, Tohru," he replied, facing forward again to rest his head on his knees. She climbed onto the roof and sat next to him quietly.

"What's wrong?" she asked after a moment, and he turned to smile at her half-heartedly.

"It's just..." He'd been about to say, "It's nothing," but he found himself, as always, spilling out the truth to her. "I beat him today. But... I'm not happy, or relieved. Why the hell am I not happy? I beat that damn rat! But I... I'm sad, for some reason. It feels like something's ended before I was ready..." Tohru took his hand and he looked up to see her smiling gently.

"Maybe... maybe you didn't hate him as much as you thought." He waited for her to say more, but she just stood up to leave. "Dinner will be done soon," she said over her shoulder, and climbed down the ladder and out of sight. He stared after her, puzzled for a moment, before smiling softly and leaning back to lay on the roof, his hands behind his head.

* * *

Yuki sighed as he laid back on his bed to stare at the ceiling dejectedly, his arms still wrapped around his stomach even though it didn't hurt anymore. _What happens now?_ he wondered. _Now that that stupid cat beat me... what'll we do?_ He lay there for a moment, his mind running in depressed circles, before a quiet knock on the door interrupted his musings.

"Come in," he sighed, and the door opened to reveal a worried Tohru. He sat up hurriedly and fixed a smile onto his face. "Hello, Tohru," he greeted her. She bowed, unnecessarily formal as usual.

"Pardon my intrusion, um..." She straightened up and looked at him directly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a bit worried. She blushed slightly.

"It's just... well, I was worried about you. You've been up here ever since you fought with Kyo earlier, and I was wondering if you were okay." His smile softened and he beckoned for her to come sit beside him. Once she was settled, he sighed.

"It's just... confusing. I should feel relieved, but instead I find myself... very sad. To tell you the truth, Tohru, I... I never _really _hated him. It was just a part I played because he hated me, and everyone expected it. But now, when he's finally beaten me..." He trailed off and she patted his hand where it rested on his knee, and he looked up at her.

"I think you should talk to him about how you feel. You may be surprised, but you're not the only one who's depressed." She stood up, patting his hand once more before leaving. He stared after her for a moment and smiled, shaking his head slightly as he picked up his shoes and pulled them on.

* * *

"Kyo?" The cat turned and his expression was shocked as he saw Yuki climbing up the ladder. He quickly arranged his features into a scowl.

"Hm?" he grunted a reply, trying to sound offhand despite the knotting in his stomach. Yuki climbed onto the roof and after a moment sat next to Kyo, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"I, um..." He seemed uncharacteristically nervous, and Kyo couldn't help but stare at him curiously.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice gentle, and Yuki met his eyes, strengthened by his soft expression, before leaning forward to press his lips to the cat's, pulling away to look into his eyes, which were wide with shock. Kyo raised his hand to touch his lips uncertainly. "What...?" Yuki smiled, but there was a small nervous cloud in his eyes.

"I... I don't hate you, Kyo," he said softly, and much to his relief, Kyo smiled at him.

"That's good," he whispered, leaning closer, his hand on the nape of Yuki's neck. "'Cause neither do I." Their lips met a second time, and after a moment, a call echoed through the night.

"Dinner!" They pulled apart and looked around in alarm before their eyes met again and they burst into laughter.

"Tohru," they said together, and, hand-in-hand, walked towards the voice of their friend.

-fin-


End file.
